For the Love of Ninetales
by Going Crazy Inside Chick
Summary: What happens when a sixteen year old girl gets cursed by a Ninetales? See what happens as she tries to get rid of the curse. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of it all

"Where are we", I asked.

"I don't know, I was following you", my best friend, Alexandria said. "I was following you", I told her.

"So, we're lost in the woods and it's getting dark", she said. "That's the last time I ever go walking with you", I said.

"Please, nothing bad could happen", Alex told me. "Two sixteen year old girls with no protection whatsoever alone, yeah we're so safe", I said sarcastically.

"Calm down Kiara", Alex said, "We can get back." "Right, right", I said starting to hyperventilate.

"All we have to do is turn around", she said as we turned around to face a fox like creature.

It was golden with red eyes and long tails. It had a crest flowing off its head. It was beautiful. "It's a pokemon", Alex said.

"I heard about this one, it's a Ninetales", I told her, "Its nine tails are supposed to hold a lot of magical power." "But I thought they were white, this one is gold", Alexandria said.

"The older they get, the more golden", I explained. "It's so pretty", she said reaching for one of the tails.

I slapped her hand down before she could touch it. "Ow", she said rubbing it, "What was that for?"

"You'll be cursed if you touch one of its tails", I told her. "Please, that's just a myth", she said reaching again. "Don't touch it", I said pushing her back.

"Don't push me", she said pushing me back. I lost my balance and fell. I landed on something soft and then was covered in a bright white light.

_Don't touch my tail!__

* * *

_

Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened To Me

Happy New Year Everybody!

Please Review and I hope you have an awesome year for 2011!

* * *

Chapter 2: What Happened to Me!

My eyes slowly blinked open and looked around. Ninetales and Alexandria were gone. Everything was bigger and I was a little scared. _What happened?_ I heard rapid footsteps coming my way.

_How could I hear that?_ I tried to get up, but my legs weren't working. I tried again with the same results. I tried to call for help, but ended up with a high pitched yip, bark, whatever.

_What the hell!_ I tried again, but out came the yip. The footsteps got louder and louder until they were right there. "Well little lady, what are you doing out here all alone", a guy said picking me up.

He turned me to face him and my eyes almost came out of my head. He was the hottest thing I have ever seen. His chocolate brown hair was messed up just enough and his green eyes had golden flecks. He looked about 22.

"What are you doing out here all alone", he asked. I made the bark yip noise again.

_Damn!_

"Do you have an owner", he asked me. I shook my head.

"You want to come home with me", he asked. I nodded furiously. "Okay, I guess I have a new Vulpix", he said.

_Score, wait Vulpix!_

I raised my hand to my face and sure enough it was a small paw covered in red fur.

_Wait, I'm not a Vulpix!_ I tried yelling it, but it came out as a high pitched, "Vulpix, vul, vul!"

"What's wrong girl", he asked. "Vul, vulp, pix", I shouted. "We're almost there", he said.

_Let me go, I'm not a Pokemon! _I squirmed around more when he put me in the passenger seat of his car.

He got in the driver's seat and started the car. "You'll like your new home, Mightyena will be happy to have a friend", he said.

_Mightyena, as in the dog pokemon that looks evil, he'll eat me alive. What have I gotten myself into!_


	3. Chapter 3: Kiara's New Roommate

Chapter 3: Kiara meets her New Roommate

"Welcome to your new home", he said opening the door to a small house.

Immediately a giant dog came running to the door.

_It's gonna eat me!_

I scrambled to get away from it. It was a huge black dog with a gray underbelly and red eyes. Its teeth were as sharp as knives and I think he was drooling.

"Look Ricky, we have a new roommate", he said holding me in front of the dog.

_I'm too young to be eaten!_

_I'm not going to eat you._

I looked at the Mightyena and turned my head to the side. _You aren't?_

_I don't eat things that smell this much._

_Excuse me, but you put a whole new meaning to the phrase doggie breath._

"You guys are getting along great which is good because she's sleeping with you", he told Ricky. He put me on the dogs back and walked away.

_What!_

_I'm not going to share my bed with a chew toy._

_Please, like I'd want to sleep in the same bed as you._

_Shut it chew toy._

_I am not a chew toy!_

I pounded my paws on his head which probably didn't even hurt. The man walked back in. In his hand, he had a collar. He put it around my neck.

_What the hell!_

"There, now everybody will know your mine, little star", he said patting my head.

_Star, really?_

_What a stupid name_

_Shut up, Ricky_

I put emphasis on his name to show how stupid it was. I sniggered at his expression.

_Get off my back_

_No, I like the view up here, now take me to my room._

He growled at which I responded by grabbing his ears and turning him.

"Dumb chew toy", he grumbled under his breath. He slowly walked upstairs to a room with a big bed and a smaller bed like thing composed of blankets.

I hopped off of his back and onto the bed made up of blankets.

_I picked my bed now where will you sleep?_

He walked over and picked me up by the scruff of my neck. I crossed my paws as he moved me over and then laid there. The guy walked in.

"You guys will be great roommates, but get up because Brenda and Liam will be here with their pokemon", he said.

_Now I have to meet people, I don't like being a pet._

_Come on, I have an idea._

Ricky picked me up by the scruff of my neck again and took me back downstairs. He lied down on the carpet and put me in front of him. He started licking my ears.

_What are you doing?_ If my fur hadn't been red, he would've seen me blushing. It felt weird, but oddly pleasurable.

_You look like you've been lying in dirt._

_That's because I was. _It felt a little too nice so I jumped away from him.

_Get back here. _He grabbed me and put me right between his paws. _You need to stay next to me to be my girlfriend._

_Girlfriend!_


	4. Chapter 4: Kiara Meet Kirlia

Hey guys, remember to review and tell me what you think

* * *

Chapter 4: Kiara Meets the Jealous Admirer

_I never said I'd be your girlfriend, you giant furball._ I was blushing like crazy by then as I jumped away from him again. Why am I blushing? He's a pokemon and I'm human, or at least was.

_Just stay here until the others come._ He pulled me close once more.

I realized how warm he was. His fur was soft like a pillow. I didn't realize that I was leaning on him until the door opened and I heard a high pitched squealing. I jumped away from him and turned to the origin of the screams. In the doorway stood a girl with long red hair who ran over and picked me up. She started spinning me around. I'm guessing she's Brenda.

_Someone help me!_

Ricky got up and grabbed me from the girl. I was really dizzy so I couldn't walk right when he put me down. I was swaying around and finally ended up falling next to Ricky.

"Ricky's got a girlfriend", the other boy said. That must be Liam then.

_WHAT!_

I turned to see a kirlia who looked pretty mad. I jumped and hid behind Ricky, peering over his head. Forget pretty mad, she was furious.

_Who is that and why am I suddenly so scared._

_This is Katie and I'm Ryan._

I turned to the voice and saw a buizel. He had an arm on Katie's shoulder trying to calm her a little. He was kind of cute.

"Come on guys or we'll miss the movie", the man said. "Okay, okay, don't rush so much Josh", Liam said. "You guys be nice", Brenda teased.

_I'm going to die; they're leaving me here with a psychopath._

_You're mine remember._

I turned to Ricky.

_Hers?_

He's dating this chick and trying to date me too. Wait, why am I jealous about this, it's not like I like him.

_No I'm not; we don't go out for the last time._

So he doesn't go out with her. Why am I relieved now? Damn emotions.

_Yes we do, you're just in denial._

She was leaning in front him now.

Now's my time to step in. I jumped in between them and growled at her.

_Back up!_

She backed up a little and glared at me.

_No one touches him, but me so come any closer and I'll kick your ass._

_That's a loyal girlfriend right there._

_Better believe it._

_Watch it little girl or I'll have to do something._

_Try it then._

Katie advanced trying to intimidate me, but I stood my ground.

_Psychic_

_Headbutt_

I ran straight at her and hit her full force knocking her back.

_You'll pay for that you dumbass fox!_ She stood back up and rubbed her head.

_Bring it on, you ugly freak

* * *

_Also when reviewing, if you don't like then don't say it and stop reading.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


	5. Author's Note

I am putting this story on hiatus for the time being. I have a bad case of writer's block right now. I have so many ideas, but I just can't get them out. While I'm trying to figure out how to continue this story, look out for my newest story New Directions, New Members. It's a Glee fiction so look out for that.


End file.
